


Something Blue

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble riflette sulla mancanza del blu in casa sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa non ha senso, lo so.

Ci sono istanti, mentre passeggia per strada, in cui Donna si chiede perchè in casa sua non ci sia niente di blu, perchè tutti abbiano così tanto desiderio di tenerla lontana dal blu.  
Le pareti di casa che sono tutte di colori pastello, i vestiti che non sono mai blu, le posate che sono sempre incolore, e ogni volta che ci pensa, qualcuno la chiama e l’idea scompare.  
Ma oggi è rimasta solo a casa, è cerca in ogni angolo qualcosa di blu, ma non trova niente. Trova cose vecchie, cose prestate, cose appena comprate, ma niente di blu.  
Si ricorda, che suo nonno aveva un telescopio blu quand’era piccola, ho di un vestino che sua madre le aveva comprato per il primo giorno di scuola e ricorda tanti altri piccoli dettagli di quel colore, fino a un certo punto, dove i ricordi sembravano confusi, o inesistenti. Era un vuoto di poco, di un mese o due, e poi la prima cosa che le veniva in mente, era la conoscenza con suo marito. Di colpo, l’immagine di un frammento di una cabina, blu. Sente dolore alla testa, e poi una voce, che la chiama. Sente tanto dolore e stende la testa sul cuscino, continua a fargli male per un istante e poi crolla nel sonno.  
Un ora dopo, suo marito torna a casa e la sveglia con un bacio. Donna non ricorda, e un po’ si arrabbia, ma poi guarda che fuori, vede che c’è l’arcobaleno e sorride.


End file.
